Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, such as autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
The autonomous vehicle may rely on maps, particularly in autonomous mode, for navigating the vehicle. However, the maps relied on by the autonomous vehicles may be out of date or otherwise inaccurate as compared to reality, due to construction, accidents or landscape changes.